


I'll Be By Your Side.

by shusai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusai/pseuds/shusai
Summary: Komaeda helps Hinata expose the killer of a case.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

Every time it got even more stressful.

Imagine if you had to witness the murder of your friend, and then expose another friend and watch them meet their untimely demise knowing you are the one who had them executed.

Sometimes, Hinata would get overwhelmed. It was a fact unknown to the others. Hinata was feeling _slightly_ better, since his monopad said that he had reached max friendship with Komaeda. Hinata found him alluring despite the tragedy of the first trial. He knew he would never understand Komaeda, but he understood more. And maybe one day, he’ll break that rule, and finally understand. Komaeda on the other hand, was very displeased about the max friendship.

_Because Hinata would stop hanging around him._

It’s an obvious fact, in a place like this, Hinata just needs to get to know everyone well enough to get more knowledge. And Komaeda couldn’t help but feel sad, despite how selfish he thought it was.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata spends free-time with Komaeda.

And so it was freetime. They watched the sad demise of Mahiru and Peko. Spirits were low at Jabberwock Island. Hinata located Komaeda with his mini-map and went to hang out, as per usual.

“Oh, uh, hey Hinata!” Komaeda smiled awkwardly.

“Hey. Wanna hang out?” Hinata said, bland, as per usual. Yet Komaeda seemed surprised.

“O-Oh. Um, okay! I didn’t anticipate this…” Komaeda whispered the last part, barely loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata groaned inaudibly.

“Yeah, let’s go to where we usually go.” Komaeda’s eyes lit up.

“Okay!” The two boys exchanged smiles before walking over to a set of large rocks by the beach. They sat there, hand in hand. Hardly saying anything.

“You know, everytime we go here, it reminds me of that one time.” Hinata said, memories making him smile. Komaeda blushed.

“Y-Yeah…” Komaeda replied.

  
  


_ Komaeda leaned his head against Hinata’s shoulder. _

_ “You care too much about me…” Komaeda sighed. _

_ “That’s not true. You’re worth caring for.” Hinata took Komaeda’s hand in his and they sat there, in comfortable silence. _

_ And oh god Komaeda wanted to kiss him. _

“Oh! Y’know, I was talking with Mikan over breakfast today,” Hinata said, cheerfully out of character. Komaeda titled his head.

“Hm? Did she say anything weird? Did you say something weird? Bullying a girl is not cool, Hinata.” Komaeda giggled at his own joke.

“No! Of course not!” Hajime said sassily, earning another giggle from Komaeda.

“She was telling me about how she had seen Ibuki at the Typhoon the other day.” Hinata smiled.

“Oh. What about it?” Komaeda was still confused on where this was going.

Hinata looked like he was struggling from breaking out in laughter.

“Fuyuhiko walked in on them kissing, and told them to get a room.” Hinata couldn’t help let a snort escape. Komaeda, on the other hand, broke out into laughter.

“Oh my fucking god,” Komaeda wheezed. Hinata then broke out into laughter too. “So Ibuki and Mikan huh?” Hinata nodded. 

“I feel like Ibuki was obvious about it. And I’m friends with Mikan, she tells me a lot. She’s uh, been crushing on Ibuki for a while.” Hinata smiled.

“Why don’t you hang out with her then?” Hinata tilted his head.

“Well, you’re my best friend, you know?” Hinata replied. “I feel like I can trust you.” Komaeda felt his heart flutter and break all at once. Friend-zoned, but like, BEST friend-zoned. And that made Komaeda feel so completed. Someone cared. Someone really cared about him.

“Really..?” Komaeda asked, bashfully.

“Well of course! W-Why else would I spend so much time around you..?” Hinata had replied.

“You’re my best friend too, you know.” Komaeda smiled. And so they spent the rest of the day simply chatting, as best friends do.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER II: Investigations and Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the trial part like, two months ago, but it was AWFUL. so i re-wrote it and it still sucks but its b e t t e r.

They knew another murder case was coming, though they didnt believe it would be so soon.

Ibuki, and Hiyoko. From the second the case was discovered. Hinata couldn’t lie, Mikan was clearly the most suspicious. Mikan had connections to both of the victims, and though he couldn’t decipher the motive of killing her own girlfriend, he knew Hiyoko would bully Mikan. 

But Hinata could never say that.

What if it’s true? How would he say that? He couldn’t!

Never again, no no no, Mikan was so nice. 

Hinata couldn’t say a word, so he silently investigated.

-

The peculiar escalator extended and descended to the ground where all 16 students stood.

Hinata took a sharp inhale before stepping onto the escalator, others trailing after him. The sun beamed into his eyes, the yellow light peering over the rocks. __

Each person stepped onto their podiums, the nervous chatting beginning to disperse.

_ So then, may the trial begin, I suppose. _

Mixed opinions and conversations sprouted across the eerie trial room.

  
  


“If they couldn’t have done it when Hinata was away from the venue… They must’ve done it earlier than that.” 

_...Earlier? _

“But when Hinata got to the venue, only Mioda’s body was there, right?” Fuyuhiko added.

So the trial was progressing well.

It was coming to the end.

The words were rushing to Hinata’s head, but couldn’t escape his lips.

_ ‘You said Ibuki Hung herself, but that was a complete lie,wasn’t it Mikan?’  _

Yet the words stuck in his throat. Mikan was without a doubt one of the people he was closest to on this island. He couldn’t speak, he needed to speak, but couldn’t.

He felt a glare from across the room, and turned to confirm his suspicion. Komaeda was there, glaring at him.

_ ‘The fuck did I do to deserve that glare!?’ _ Hajme thought, and returned a confused look to Komaeda. Komaeda just titled his head, and then proceeded to nod.

_ ‘What the fuuuckk-’ _ was all Hinata could think.

“Tsumiki, you lied about Mioda being strangled, didn’t you?” Komaeda said. Hinata was surprised, despite the fact Komaeda had started being more friendly and less… Difficult during trials, he wouldn’t expect him to say what was happening.

Tsumiki’s eyes widened.

“You should’ve been able to tell the difference between hanging and strangling, just by looking. Tsumiki, the  _ Ultimate Nurse _ .”

“W-wait! First of all, I’m not a coroner, so I don’t have the medical knowledge to identify injuries like that…” Tsumiki said in a panic. “That’s why… It’s not my fault if I made a mistake!”

“Even a beginner medical student could recognize the difference.” Hinata pitched in.

“Even if they are drunk.” Komaeda added, earning a snort from Hinata.

Kuzuryu was quick to defend Tsumiki though.

“H-He’s totally right! Hehe… I’m such a clumsy mess and I got sooooo careless…!” Tsumiki stuttered.

“But, don’t you think it’s Tsumiki’s dedication that lured Mioda in?”

“Or the fact they’re literally dating.” Hinata added snarkily. Komaeda rolled his eyes before continuing.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if she willingly followed Tsumiki  _ because  _ she was nursing her.” Komaeda concluded. The trial progressed well, while Komaeda would say what Hinata wanted to say, but Hinata would confirm to the others.

And they came to the conclusion. And Hinata couldn’t bear watching Mikan’s execution. Mikan was always so kind, and despite her… Odd behavior, Hinata felt himself wanting to become better friends with her. And they were good friends, to add to that. Everyone else was hurt by this, but Hinata was distraught.

Everyone returned to their cabins, and Hinata couldn’t stop wondering if Komaeda would help like that again.


End file.
